Little Lamb
by crazylady112
Summary: So this is my take on who Clove is, I understand that its a little choppy, so please read and review and let me know what i can do to change it and make it better


**Authors note: So I don't Own Hunger games, because if i did, Clove would have won, Anyways this story is for a project I am turning in tomorrow, and its a little choppy, but I kinda like it, so on with the story, May i present to you the little lamb. BTW, i know Clove sounds OOC, but not much is shown about her past, so this is my take on her and who she is, because I don't believe she's a monster or evil, just a poor soul stuck in the wrong time like the rest of the tributes were. and the only Character i really have any claim to is the Behr clan. so please read and review, let me know if i should continue and show more of T.J. and cloves relationship, I also plan on doing a couple AU stories about the 2 of them, but we shall see, cause i am in the final quarter of school, and graduation is coming up, so i plan on kicking some ass, ok Now on with the story (Yes IK its a little long but i have a lot to say )**

* * *

She was like a lamb being prepped for the slaughter from the moment of birth to the moment the light left her eyes while she was in the arm of her district partner. Clove Bartlett was like any other teenage girl, it didn't

mater of she was a career, it wasn't her choice, she was just following in her parents shoes, her father, a victors from a game people would rather forget about, and her mother, a simple women trained in the way of a

career, but never volunteering because there was always someone stronger then her. The Bartlett clan was known for there victors, for being successful, and because she was a Bartlett, she trained like had

never wanted to be a career, she had wanted to be like a normal girl, she wanted to grow up and fall in love and get married and have a family, not to be broken by the games that ruled her district so,if she won, like

they did her father, like they did to everyone else in the games. From the time she had turned 6, to the time of her death 9 years later, knifes would always be her best friend, they never betrayed her like the others had.

You see, she wasn't popular, far from it, the other kids at the academy thought she was weak, because she was small for her age and possessed no muscle at all, even tho she was more agile and faster then the rest,

but at the academy, agility and speed only got you so far, the rest was based on the amount of brutality one possessed and strength. The girls at her school taunted her so because of her dark hair and hazel eyes,

instead of having blonde hair and blue eyes like every one else, and the boys made fun of her because she looked like a little kid because of her freckles and a boy because she hadn't seem to have hit puberty like the

rest of the girls in her class was at the end of there constant torture, always being harassed by the others, always running home and crying to her mother, the only person who was compassionate to her

daughter's cries and pleas..

It had been the year before she had gone to the games that she had met him, the boy she would evidently fall in love with, he was tall, broad shouldered and had dark curly hair the went

down to his shoulders, that was covered by a cowboy hat and eyes she couldn't see under his dark sunglasses. He had been just standing there, looking into the woods, studying the trees when this tiny girl ran full force

into his side causing him to be bowled over landing with her on top of him "are you alright miss" he seemed to have a southern drawl, it was obvious that he wasn't from her district, that he was probably from one of the

districts down south. If she could guess, she'd say district 10.

She had a frightened look on her face as she looked over her shoulder for her daily attackers, some days she was as lucky as they came, barely escaping from

there monstrous hands by being small and lithe, and other days, she was cornered like the little lamb that she was, and beaten by her classmates while they called her hateful names. That's when she heard them calling

her nickname, the name they had given her when they beat her, that damning name that would mean she was dead when they caught her. She knew it would be 10x worse if they caught her, she might of been agile,

but she was clumsy, clumsy enough to trip and dump her tray of food onto the resident queen at there school, Raina Maxwell, one of the more prettier, and possibly one of the most dangerous girls in the school, known

for her no mercy policy, and now she wanted clove's head on a silver platter for ruining her favorite shirt with today's macaroni surprise and milk. If they caught her, they'd most likely put her in the hospital. " Oh clover,

come out, come out where ever you are… we just wanna play a game with you" the voice seemed to sing in a sickly mannered voice, the boy seemed to understand what was going on, because next thing she knows, is

that she is being picked up and ran through the dense forest by this behemoth of a boy, who seemed to move rather swiftly for someone his size. After what seemed like ages of running, that finally stopped at a lake in

the middle of the forest " we seem to be safe, it seems like I lost them awhile back… are you alright there girl?" as she flinched away from his touch. The flinching stopped him dead " They've been hurting you haven't

they." his voice full of acid as he asked the question, she was scared to not answer him "Y-yes, they have" she looked like she was about to cry and it broke his heart to see a girl in such pain. "W-well then, it looks like

I'm gonna have to stick around for awhile huh." he said grinning at her "My name is T.J. Behr, I was born and raised in district 10, but my daddy is Titus Andronicus Behr, he's originally from here, but left after winning the

49Th game. Said he was tired of hearing all the screams at night." he smiled at her again, pausing for a breath " My daddy sent me here to train so I could become the next mayor when my gran daddy, Quintus, retires

after my 18th birthday. So whats your name, little lady?" He asks her in with a grin still in place. "M-my n-name is C-c-clove B-bartlett, a-and I'm a career." she was scared of this stranger, of this hulking boy in front of her,

with his easy going smile and his nonchalant attitude. "No need to be afraid of me, I reckon if I had wanted to hurt you, I would of already little lamb." He looked a little hurt at her reservation, but could understand

undoubtedly the pain that this girl had probably gone through. He proceeds to wrap his big arms around her small body, engulfing her body and assaulting her senses with his warmth and his woodsy scent. She seemed

almost stiff in his arms before relaxing against his chest, hearing his heart race against his chest, the same way hers did all the time. They staid like that for quite sometime before she told him she had to leave. "I'll walk

you home little Lamb, wouldn't want those monsters to hurt you." and with that, they left for the direction of her home, lucky enough to not run into one of her classmates. "Well here you go little lamb, home safe and

sound, I reckon I'll see you at school, won't I?" and with a casual wave, he left down her cobble stone drive, leaving her speechless. The next day she saw him in her school, he walked towards her with a smile, wearing

the mandatory uniforms for the career students. "Well hey there little lamb, what's going on?" he said with a grin, ignoring the obvious glares and stares of the fellow classmates. " O-oh nothing." and with that, he

proceeded to walk her to her classroom, and it would continue for the rest of the year, he'd walk her class room to classroom to training center to home, and during the year, the lines of friendship and lover blurred when

he told her he loved her and kissed her, her breath hitching in her throat as she returned the kiss, letting her actions say more then her feelings, it didn't really matter, they were only a year apart. Then the time of the

reaping had come, and he had to leave and for the first time in 8 months, she felt truly alone, and for the first time in 8 months when his name was picked from that damning bowl, she felt truly scared, scared that she'd

lose him, and that she'd be left all alone. But she couldn't help but watch the games at her home in morbid curiosity, and she watched how he had dominated the games, slaughtering everyone who came in his path.

Before she knew it, he was standing on her doorstep, with a broken smile on his face, and she flung herself into his arms, crying and silently thanking god for answering her prayers. That year passed by even faster, and

everyday, the two of them grew more into love with each other, him finding solace and peace from her, and her finding strength and happiness from him. But nothing would prepare the young couple for her name to be

pulled out of the bowl, and they knew nobody would volunteer for her, there hatred escalating for her after she had captured the heart of the schools newest heart throb. Her heart almost stopping when she saw who

her district partner was. It was none other that the brutal and bloody Cato Hunt, who seemed to have a personal vendetta against T.J., who could beat him in just about anything. She could feel his hand crushing the

small bones in her hands as she shook his hands. As she was escorted, to the waiting room, her thoughts reeling about surviving the games, and how she had zero to none chance. When she went to the room where

she would wait for the next hour to say her good byes, as soon as she sunk down, she started sobbing. T.J. came barreling into the room, pulling her into his arms, she started sobbing even harder. " hey look at me, your

strong, agile, and quick." he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

" I want you to have this as your token, it brought me good luck in the games, and it'll bring you some." He said as he handed her his family pocket

watch, with the insignia of a falcon on it. " Really, your giving this to me… as my token?" she questioned him as she wiped the tears off her face. "Yeah, so kick some major butt, and I want you to personally give me back

that watch." he said with a goofy grin on his face, and watery eyes. "times up" the peace keeper said. He kissed her one last time before leaving. The next few days were a blur of events, and for the first time in her life,

she felt murderous rage when the girl from 12 got that that 11, beating her own score of 10. Next thing she knew, she was in the hover craft getting clutching her lovers pocket watch in her sweaty hand as they shoved

the needle into her arm injecting the tractor. Next thing she knows, she in the arena surveying her surroundings. The gong goes off, and shes off in a flash going for the knifes and flinging one into the back of a boy from

another district, and another one at the girl on fire, but luck seemed to be on the girl on fires side as the knife lodged itself into the pack she had grabbed. Once the blood bath had been finished, she was surprised that

she had survived. When the canons finally finished there booming counting the 11 who had died, they made there camp by the cornucopia. The days seemed to have blurred together, only killing only one other tribute, a

girl from her lovers district. It made her sick when Cato plunged his sword into the girl. When the canon didn't sound, they sent back a person, the lover boy from 12, went back and slit her throat. The days passed by

after that, the only thing that happened was the fire that drew the tributes out. It worked, they found the girl on fire sitting injured in river. As soon as she saw them she ran and they pursued her, clove leading the pack,

being the fastest and most agile one there. They finally cornered her into a tree. They also realized they wouldn't be able to reach her and decided to spend the night there, waiting for her to come out of the tree. As they

sat near the fire, she couldn't help but feel envy for her district partner and the girl for 1 as they sat snuggled together by the fire, it made her miss T.J. a whole lot more. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but the

sharp pain woke her up.

"Tracker jackers" was what she heard as she felt her hand being pulled by one of the males pull her to the lake and force her in and under the water. The hallucinations already starting. Horrible

nightmares of her dying, of T.J. dying, of him leaving her. She finally woke up with a start, noticing Cato next to her "W-where's Marvel?" she rasped out. "Dead, was killed by the girl on fire." he replies monotonously, as

he handed her the water bottle. She drank tell she felt full. " how long was I out for?" she question. " about 5 days, it was touch and go for a while." "oh" "yeah" a long silence followed before being interrupted by the

game maker announcing two winners instead of one. They looked at each other, smiling, knowing they could go home to there loved ones, not having to worry about killing each other. They sat around or a little while

longer before the announcement of the feast tomorrow. There was an unspoken agreement between the two young tributes that she would take out 12 and he would watch her back. The moments counting down to the

feast went by fast, and before they knew it, it was time. As soon as she 12, she was off, throwing a knife that barely missed 12, earning her a arrow in her shoulder. She ignored the obvious pain while flinging another

knife at 12, before tackling he to the ground and wrestling for dominance, what happened next was something she couldn't even control. She had no idea what she was saying and before she could make her first cut, she

was hauled into the airy the district 11 tribute. He started yelling about the little girl from 11, his district partner, someone even she didn't want to take the responsibility for killing some as little and innocent as her. All she

could do was pray and call for her district partner to rescue her as she was thrown to the ground, the big boy from 11 straddled her while holding a rock in his hand. A murderous glint prominent in his as he brought the

rock down with as much force as he could, Cato ran over calling her name as she felt like she was floating. All she could think about was T.J. as tears seem to brim her eyes, she couldn't hear or see Cato, but she knew he

was there, holding her in his arms, as she may there dying, her final words were raspy as she proclaimed her love for her cowboy, the leaving leaving her eyes, and somewhere in Panem, in district 2, a 16 year old boy

was howling out in pain as the girl he loved dies.

* * *

**Like i said, be a doll a review, tell me what you think and if i should continue and spin it off to show the relationship (Ok i understand its a little hard to read, but i was working on it from my phone, so I will deffinetly try harder**


End file.
